That's the Life
by Icce
Summary: Narcissa was forced to marry Lucius.Draco was born out of responsibility not love.She loved the Son.Hated the Father.But there is no way she can leave him now.These are her thoughts.
1. That's the life

Title: That's the Life

Rating: G

Summary: Narcissa was forced to marry Lucius.

Draco was born out of responsibility not love.

She loved the Son. Hated the Father.

But there is no way she can leave him now.

These are her thoughts:

A/N: The Harry Potter world isn't and therefor neither are the Characters, but I like to borrow them from time to time.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

_I hate him_

_I don't know why_

_I don't know when_

_I just know that one of these days it started_

_I can't stand his smell_

_his touch_

_his voice_

_his attitude_

_In other words his everything_

_All that I know is that I can't stand him_

_There's something about his presence_

_that annoys me so much_

_But I know that I can't avoid IT_

_I KNOW I can't avoid HIM_

_Because I need him to continue living_

_Which means I hate him_

_But I need him and can't live without him_

_This s not a fate I would wish on anyone _

_But let's face it most everyone in this world is in this position_

_And for the most part there is NOTHING we can do about it_

_And that my friends is sad truth_

_We can't live with them but we can't live without them_

_At least for the time being, because the time to break away from him is coming_

_It's coming soon_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

A/N: The Explanation will be in the next chapter.


	2. The Explanation

A/N: Not mine, except maybe in my imagination.

The Explanation

Saturday May 20, 2006

Every time I remember I want to forget, about that fateful day when I found out I could never be with my love again, Alan Stuart, the eldest son of one of the riches muggle families alive at the time. We met by accident, a week before I was to go to Hogwarts for my 6 th year of schooling, my sister Bella and I went to buy our school supplies accompanied by a house elf, as mother had a function to prepare for.

Everything was going splendid until the very end that is, my sister decided to spend the rest of my money on herself. I was so mad when I saw her flaunting her new dress robe in front of me, (we needed one, as there was going to be a Yule ball that year) something she had bought with my own money, but there was nothing I could do about it as she is the eldest by two years, the only reason she was in school that year was because her birthday is September 22 nd (Hogwarts doesn't accept children born until August 10 th of that year, after all children have to be eleven when they start school, which is September first) .

I was so mad that I couldn't even see where I was going, so as luck would have it I stumbled out of the Leaky Cauldron but instead of going to the entrance of Diagon Alley, so that I could get more money from Gringotts, I ended up literally tripping over to the muggle side of London. But luckily I didn't fall, I was caught before I could, the strongest arms I had ever felt before were wrapped around my waist and when I lifted my head to see who they belonged to I was encountered by the most beautiful blue eyes I had ever seen.

He smiled at me and asked if I was fine, and for the first time ever I was glad for the type of upbringing my mother had given my sister and I, because that was the only reason I could answer him and look at him properly. I reached to about his nose in height, I am quite tall, (magical folks stop growing faster then muggles) 5' 11" to be exact, he was 6' 5" had light brown hair, a perfect nose, straight white teeth (which are a miracle to find in the magical world, even with the help of spells) that were surrounded by a beautiful mouth, the perfect eyes were framed by thick curly eyelashes that would make any girl jealous, above the eyes there was a set of shapely eyebrows and lastly he had the most tone body I had ever seen.

Since I hadn't said anything else nor had I moved anything other than my eyes he asked me if I was sure I was fine, I told him I was just a little dizzy for a while. He said it was all right and asked if I wanted some ice cream that it always made him feel better, it really did, I said yes after all he was handsome and I didn't want to see Bella, so we went and by the end of the day we had promised to write to each other and we did.

Of course it was a secret, as neither of our families would approve, mine because he was a muggle and his because I was a no body, I couldn't really tell them that I came from the_ Noble House of Black_ now could I, after all Blacks are nobody in the muggle world or they used to be any way, I checked.

We kept mailing each other during my school year and got to know each other so well that by the middle of the year we were each others best friend and by the end of that school year we were a couple. The summer of my 7 th year we met almost every week, just to be together, this was a whole new experience for me, and I knew I was falling in love.

The day it finally happened it was Christmas Day he had sent me my favorite flowers, white butterfly orchids, I had only mentioned them once and he remembered, but I didn't tell him until I was sure he loved me back and that happened during Spring Break. A whole week of vacation during which I left school to visit him, after all I was of age, it was a free week of school and I had no sister to spy on me.

We said_ I love you_ for the first time that night and the next day we made love. It was beautiful and romantic, everything a girl could wish for, he wasn't my first, I am a Slytherin for Merlin's sake, I wasn't his first either he was two years older than myself. To tell the truth I have never had a better time with someone then the times I spent with him. The week went by so I had to go back to Hogwarts, everything was wonderful until six weeks before my graduation, I wrote a letter to Alan which ended up in my sister's hands, I didn't know this and only found out by accident after my weeding with Lucius a month after my graduation.

At first I didn't understand why my father wanted to marry me off so fast, even Bella's engagement lasted longer than mine and she was the oldest, there even were rumors saying that I was expecting and that was why the weeding happened to fast (which were just rumors and were proved wrong when Draco was born two years after the marriage).

The same day I learned what was to happen I sent my love a letter stating that I had to see him soon because something very important had happened, I wasn't going to tell him I was engaged in a letter now was I. I hoped he would understand, and we could try to find a way out of it. Another piece of information that I learned during my marriage is that my mail had been being intercepted by my mother since my sister got my letter, so she was able to change the meeting time to two hours early, after all it isn't that difficult to change 1 into 11 now is it.

When the day of the meeting arrived I went to the place we were supposed to meet, only to find my lovers dead body, that day was two weeks before my weeding. As I told you before, at first I didn't know, but after I learned just a little more information I developed a theory, Lucius must have known about Alan, from my family, and killed him, to him Alan was just another muggle and Lucius didn't like sharing, especially with muggles. My father knew this that was why he choose him to marry, my father also thought I was pregnant that was the reason for the short engagement.

Through out the years I have been proved right and as my knowledge grew so did my hatred for Lucius, the only problem with that is that as more time passes it is getting more difficult to hide it, the problem has gotten so out of hand that now I can barely stand being in the same room with him. After Alan I didn't let another man touch me, except for Lucius, but I am extremely glad to say that it was only once, and that was out of duty not passion, the result was Draco, my beautiful baby boy.

Now the only being that brings joy to my life is Draco, so I must keep him happy, as he is the only reason I'm in this world. The only problem with this is that the only thing or person to be exact, that will make my Draco truly happy is Harry Potter, but Mr. Potter doesn't really like my son.

But I swear on my dead lover's soul that I will find a way to make Draco happy, even if it means getting up the courage to go against Lucius's wishes. But it will have to wait just a little longer, it's not time yet but it will be soon, at least that's how my plan goes.

A/N: Well what do you think? Good, Bad, Crazy ... ? If you've got questions ask. If you've got something to say say it. And if you see any mistakes tell me so that I can fix them. Thank you for those of you that read, even if you don't review and Take Care Everyone.


End file.
